Ring-type fasteners are not new per se. In accordance with a known prior art ring fastener shown in West German Registered Design No. 1,947,760, the fastener serves to secure needle bearing bushings against axial displacement in the fork arms of a universal joint. More specifically, the bore of the fork arm is of conical configuration and cooperates on insertion of the ring fastener with a correspondingly slanted lateral surface of the needle bearing bushing. Thus, when pressed into place, the ring fastener which is provided with a through slot, expands and spreads out over the conical surfaces and tensions itself radially against the bore in the fork arm of the universal joint. This arrangement has several disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, forming conical surfaces on the needle bearing bushing and on the ring fastener is somewhat complicated and in the present instance may be described as being extremely complicated by reason of the fact that they must be complemented or fitted to one another within very narrow tolerance ranges so that the ring fastener expands and tensions itself uniformly against the surface of the bore in the fork arm of the universal joint. Additionally, it has been found that over a period of use, these prior ring fasteners tend to loosen since the conical surfaces tend to slip relative to one another. In summary, therefore, this prior device is rather expensive and does not provide a totally reliable securing or attaching means.